The present invention relates in general to a firearm and preferably a revolver. More particularly, this invention pertains to an improved construction for the hand, strut and associated transfer bar or connector of the firearm.
In the prior art conventionally, both the transfer bar or connector and the hand are pivotally supported from the trigger usually at a top end of a trigger concealed within the frame of the firearm. A typical arrangement of this type is shown in a weapon of Dan Wesson Arms, Incorporated identified as their model 14-2 service revolver or 15-2 target revolver. Certain disadvantages have now been realized in connection with this conventional construction. For example, the transfer bar or connector must be constructed relatively long and usually has several bends in it as it must be accommodated in a relatively tight space in the frame. Also, with this conventional construction the width of the strut has to be reduced as to suitably accommodate the transfer bar. The reduction in the width of the strut is undesirable. Furthermore, with the conventional design a hand spring usually slides relative to the hand causing a possible wear problem.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved hand and transfer bar or connector construction for a firearm.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved hand and connector bar construction that provides a more compact overall firearm structure.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved firearm construction that eliminates any substantial sliding motion between the hand spring and the hand itself.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an improved firearm construction characterized by a transfer bar that is relatively simple in construction and that may be made substantially shorter in length than known construction of a transfer bar.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved firearm construction characterized in particular by the improved construction of the hand and transfer bar or connector thus enabling use of a strut typically connected to the hammer having the same width as the top of the trigger.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an extremely compact arrangement for a firearm and one in which at least some of the components can be constructed in a relatively simple design.